


EFC(Emergency Fluff Cuddles)

by fandomlover532



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cuddles, EFC(Emergency Fluff Cuddles), Fluff, Gen, I do ship Reed900 but I decided not to add a shipping to this for a fluffy oneshot, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Gavin is having a break down so Nines assigns you to give him EFC to cheer him up.





	EFC(Emergency Fluff Cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen ANY fanfics where there’s an animal insert for Detroit: Become Human. So, enjoy this Fluff.

Gavin sat there on his couch with his face in his hands as he sobbed while tears rolled down his cheeks, Gavin was having another one of his break downs, Nines learned that when Gavin was like this the best ways to calm him down was to,

  1. Hug him and give him comfort
  2. Leave him alone to sort himself out
  3. Give him EFC



And at the moment Nines had a feeling the third option was the best approach so he went to find you, he searched around for you for about a minute or so until he found you grooming yourself while you sat on the kitchen table, “(Y/N).” You heard Nines whisper to which you looked up and saw it was indeed the android that was partnered up with your owner Gavin Reed, once Nines got your attention he beckoned you over to which you jumped off the table creating a small _tinkling_ sound from the bell on your (Favorite Color) collar, you padded over to the android then rubbed against his legs while purring audibly loudly which caused him to smile, Nines picked you up then began scratching behind your ear hearing you purr louder in the process, “Okay (Y/N), Gavin needs some EFC, are you up for it?” He whispered which caused you to meow in the process as if to say, “Yes sir!” Which made the android’s smile widen, he proceeded to sneak into the living room where Gavin was still on the couch crying, Nines carefully set you down then watched as you ran over to Gavin and jumped into his lap and began to nuzzle the bottom of his chin, Gavin sniffled before he finally noticed you and watched as you dunked your head against his chin affectionately, Gavin blinked but smiled when you began licking his tears away while purring slightly as he began rubbing your back, Gavin nuzzled you while he was petting you hearing you purr louder using it as a form of comfort towards him, Gavin eventually laid down on the couch while hugging you close allowing you to nuzzle him affectionately while licking away any stray tears on his face occasionally managing to calm him down, while all this went down Nines recorded this cute moment while also taking a few pictures and sent it to their coworkers so they could witness the soft and sensitive side of Gavin Reed.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Oneshots/FanFictions for this.


End file.
